Las reglas del juego -Corazón de Melón- ArminXSucrette
by Shani777
Summary: En el fondo Armin siempre se ha sentido inseguro de sí mismo y un desastre andante, pero existe un lugar donde las cosas no pueden ser más diferentes. Ahí conocerá a alguien muy especial que lo hará dudar acerca de la pertinencia o no de las reglas del juego...


**Pues ahí está, mi primera historia de Corazón de Melón no protagonizada por Nathaniel XD. Como siempre, todo comentario y sugerencia es super, ultra, mega, archi bienvenido**

* * *

 **Las reglas del juego**

A sus dieciséis años Armin conocía a la perfección las reglas básicas para sobrevivir su paso por un castillo medieval repleto de gárgolas, guerreros acorazados con armaduras de metal que no permitían distinguir sus rostros y una especie de estatuas de piedra, conocidas como golems, que golpeaban muy, pero muy fuerte si tenías la mala suerte de toparte en su camino. Y eso era lo de menos… lo peor era contar con solo un báculo mágico y una espada para defenderte.

Tales eran los pensamientos del muchacho de cabello azabache y ojos azules mientras contemplaba la estancia que debía atravesar. Las paredes de piedra y las columnas que sostenían el techo exudaban profusas manchas verdosas, seguramente producto de la humedad que invadió el lugar hace quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Frunció el ceño al percatarse de la presencia de un considerable número de barriles dispersos aquí y allá. Sin duda se trataba de un obstáculo que entorpecería su carrera hacia las escaleras ubicadas en el extremo opuesto de donde se encontraba.

Dio un profundo respiro antes de internarse en el aposento. "Un paso a la vez, un paso a la vez", susurró Armin acatando la primera y, por ende, más fundamental pauta de supervivencia: cautela. Caminó con lentitud hasta advertir una flecha que volaba en su dirección, evitándola por milímetros al saltar hacia una columna que usó de escudo frente a la lluvia de proyectiles que siguió a la primera saeta. Al menos una docena de guerreros salían de una puerta secreta unos metros por delante.

"Genial. Estoy en problemas". El joven aventurero blandió su báculo en cuya parte superior brillaba una pequeña piedra violeta y de la que emergieron destellos de luz de ese mismo color. Una rara magia ancestral que debilitaba a sus enemigos hasta desintegrarlos siempre y cuando consiguiera mantener su puntería, además de la vida, el tiempo requerido.

Armin abandonó la seguridad de su columna y corrió hacia las escaleras recordando la segunda regla que tal vez lo ayudara a salir del embrollo en que se había metido: agilidad. Evadió barriles y flechas arreglándoselas para suprimir a cuanto guerrero se le presentara al paso. No importaba si su capa estaba desgarrada o si tenía uno o más raspones en el rostro y los brazos, la cuestión era llegar al primer escalón. En cuanto llegó a su objetivo volteó y sacó de su morral una botella de vidrio con un líquido verdoso que lanzó hacia el centro de la habitación.

Un segundo después de que el cristal se hiciera trizas ocurrió una explosión envolviendo en llamas todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y haciendo que nuestro héroe saliera despedido varios escalones por encima. Se levantó con dificultad esbozando una sonrisa que reflejaba orgullo. Estaba mal herido, pero lo había conseguido. Un triunfo que no disfrutó por mucho pues una gárgola lo atacó aprovechando su momentánea debilidad, arrinconándolo en la pared con la intención de matarlo a zarpazos. Consiguió detener sus garras o alas, o lo que fueran, con sus manos evitando una herida fatal por muy poco. La bestia no dejaba de gruñir amenazante.

-¿Te vas a quedar mirando o harás algo al respecto? –preguntó malhumorado aparentemente a la nada.

Una chica de cabello marrón, ojos verdes y tez blanca se materializó a su lado.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí? –inquirió haciendo un gracioso mohín.

-Usaste un encanto de invisibilidad. Puedo detectar esas cosas, soy un mago, ¿recuerdas? –explicó poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Ahora, si no te importa… ¿podrías sacarme esta cosa de encima?

La gárgola continuaba con su griterío y comenzó a babear salpicando saliva indiscriminadamente.

-Di por favor –le pidió la joven cruzando los brazos, claramente divertida con la situación.

-Jajaja. Muy graciosa. Deberías ser comediante.

–Y tu mi patiño.

-¡Johanna!

-Esas no son las palabras mágicas… Sigo esperando el conjuro que me hará sacar la ballesta…

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo… tú ganas… por esta vez. Por favor… ¡manda a dormir a este bicho o me ahogaré en su baba!

En realidad Armin siempre terminaba cediendo ante ella, pero eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a admitir. Al menos no de momento.

–Tus deseos son órdenes señor mago –la joven hizo una reverencia exagerada en son de broma y retrocedió unos pasos sacando una ballesta dorada con incrustaciones de rubíes, que permanecía escondida debajo de su capa.

Disparó una flecha en dirección a la gárgola volatilizándola en un destello de luz que adoptó la silueta de un fénix antes de desvanecerse.

-¿Mejor?

-Mucho mejor –afirmó Armin con una sonrisa de alivio–. No quiero a esa cosa ni como familiar. Gracias Johi. Me moría sin ti.

-No… no es nada –la joven desvió la mirada repentinamente avergonzada–. ¿Qué… qué pasó con el resto de tus armas? Solo llevas el báculo y tú espada.

-Ah… eso –el muchacho hizo un ademán con la mano restando importancia al asunto en cuestión– Las cambié todas por un mapa.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! ¿Te volviste loco?

-Nop. Ahora sé dónde está el tesoro.

-¡¿De verdad?!

-Afirmativo. Es por aquí.

Armin tomó la mano de una sorprendida Johanna. Habían estado buscando el más preciado de los secretos del castillo durante semanas y al parecer por fin lo obtendrían.

Caminaron por un angosto pasillo hasta dar con un muro que tenía grabada la imagen de un águila con las alas extendidas.

–Estas pociones revitalizantes son de lo mejor, ¿no crees? –nuestro joven héroe sostenía una pequeña botella con un líquido ambarino que bebió de un sorbo–. Me siento como nuevo.

–¿Y ahora qué genio?

Johanna miraba impaciente de un lado a otro. Si bien le alegraba ver a Armin repuesto de las heridas que acababa de recibir, no podía ignorar que quedarse en un mismo sitio por mucho tiempo era demasiado arriesgado considerando que tenían una legión de monstruos tras sus cabezas.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Una de las reglas más importantes para sobrevivir a esta aventura es moverse de un lugar a otro para despistar a nuestros enemigos, pero te aseguro que valdrá la pena –le guiñó un ojo antes de colocar ambas manos sobre las alas del águila y empujar la pared que empezó a deslizarse a la derecha.

–Es una puerta secreta –afirmó la muchacha con una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

–Exacto. Lo dijo el mapa.

Armin también sonreía, resolvió el enigma al fin y al cabo, demostrando a Johanna que podía ser útil para completar la misión que habían emprendido. Al principio la joven se rehusaba a hacer equipo con él y sólo después de varios encuentros fortuitos aceptó entablar una alianza. Está, en definitiva, era su oportunidad para probarle que no se había equivocado al darle una oportunidad.

Luego de unos segundos el muro desapareció, dejando a la vista el umbral de una habitación en cuyo centro levitaba un libro de tapa negra adornado con la imagen de una copa que llevaba una serpiente enroscada.

–El Libro de los Hechizos –susurró Johanna–. Creí que solo era una leyenda.

–Nop. Era un huevo de Pascua que aguardaba oculto a que alguien lo hallara –sentenció su compañero con una media sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes prepararon sus respectivas armas y caminaron con cautela hacia el anhelado tesoro. Un par de pasos bastaron para que el muchacho notara el peligro en que se encontraban.

–¡Cuidado! –empujó a su amiga alejándolos por escasos centímetros de la hilera de flechas que volaron en su dirección desde la pared contraria.

Johanna acabó de espaldas en el piso con Armin encima suyo.

–Lo… lo siento –se excusó este último notablemente turbado por la inesperada cercanía.

–No… no tienes por qué disculparte. Me salvaste –declaró la joven tanto o más nerviosa que el chico que no despegaba sus ojos de los suyos.

Los dos se acercaron lo suficiente para notar la cercanía de los labios del otro como preámbulo de un beso.

–¡Destrúyanlos!

Johanna y Armin voltearon a la vez, observando horrorizados como una treintena de guerreros y golems se materializaban a pocos metros de distancia. Se incorporaron conscientes de haber infringido una norma básica que era preciso acatar al ingresar por primera vez a cualquier aposento del castillo: ¡no distraerse!

–Fabuloso –bufó la muchacha apuntando su ballesta al monstruo más cercano.

–Apuesto que todos desaparecerán si conseguimos llegar al libro –Armin blandía su espada con evidente entusiasmo–. Tú los guerreros, y yo los golems, ¿qué opinas?

–Perfecto –Johanna no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir la adrenalina en cada fibra de su ser. ¡A quién quería engañar! A ella le encantaba participar en situaciones como esta y más en compañía de ese chico–. Acabémoslos.

La joven se lanzó contra uno de sus enemigos eludiendo con increíble agilidad las flechas que volaron a su alrededor, acabando con un par de guerreros con un certero tiro de ballesta que atravesó a uno para acabar en el pecho del otro. Armin la veía de reojo, admirado, un segundo antes de girarse y bajar la cabeza para evitar ser golpeado por un golem al que partió en dos con su espada.

Sin embargo cada monstruo destruido era remplazado con dos que aparecían en la habitación por arte de magia, y si bien los jóvenes eran hábiles eliminándolos resultaba evidente que no podrían seguir así por siempre. Por cada victoria recibían una herida o golpe que reducía sus posibilidades de salir vivos.

–Teletranspórtate Armin! ¡Yo te cubro!

Johanna se paró a su lado disparando saetas a todo lo que se movía.

–De ninguna manera. Es muy arriesgado. Además no pienso dejarte sola –Armin expresó su negativa con un movimiento de cabeza.

La teletransportación era una habilidad que muy pocos magos conseguían después de haber superado diversas y peligrosas pruebas, pero valía la pena. Bastaba contemplar el lugar de destino para aparecer ahí sin mayores trabas. El único problema consistía en que era necesario permanecer en el mismo lugar por unos segundos hasta que la magia surtiera efecto.

–Todo estará bien si alcanzas el libro. ¡Sabes que es nuestra única opción!

La joven lanzó sobre sus cabezas un polvo azul que guardaba en una pequeña bolsa. Al momento los envolvieron motitas del mismo color que brillaron hasta formar un campo de fuerza. Armin dudó un instante antes de decidirse. Tomó la mano libre de su preciada compañera y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

–Enseguida regreso –le susurró al oído.

–Su… suerte –respondió Johanna ladeando el rostro con la esperanza de que el chico no notara que su corazón casi da un vuelco a causa de su repentina cercanía.

El muchacho abrió la boca como si deseara agregar algo más, pero en el último minuto optó por mirar hacia el libro que levitada a poco distancia de los dos. Cuando notó que se desvanecía cerró los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo estiró la mano. Los guerreros y los golems se convirtieron en cenizas apenas rozó con sus dedos el Libro de los Hechizos.

–Eso estuvo cerca –apuntó Armin visiblemente aliviado.

–Demasiado, menos mal lo logramos –Johanna se acercó al chico–. El campo de fuerza desapareció casi al mismo tiempo que tú. Tuvimos mucha suerte.

–Suerte es mi segundo nombre, ¿sabías?

–Ajá –la muchacha puso los ojos en blanco.

Ninguno de los dos previó que un guerrero había escapado a la destrucción permaneciendo invisible y al acecho.

–Es en serio. Atraigo la buena fortuna. Nunca te pasará nada malo si permaneces junto a mí –aseguró el chico con una confianza inusitada en él.

–Eso explica porque te encanta embarcarte en misiones suicidas como esta –declaró Johanna divertida con la actitud de su amigo.

–Pues en parte, aunque también… quería impresionarte.

Armin dirigió una mirada profunda a la joven que abrió los ojos de par en par sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír. Tal vez, solo tal vez, él correspondía sus sentimientos. Quiso decir algo, pero su voz fue opacada por la visión de una flecha cubierta con un líquido escarlata similar a la sangre que se dirigía hacia ella. Un roce de esa arma letal era suficiente para morir al instante.

Johanna intentó hacerse a un lado sabiendo de antemano que no conseguiría alejarse a tiempo. Cerró lo ojos a la espera del mortal contacto que no llegó. El hombro de Armin recibió el impacto en su lugar.

–¡No! –gritó la joven un segundo antes de tomar su ballesta y clavar una saeta en la cabeza del guerrero, ahora ligeramente visible.

Se aproximó al muchacho que ahora estaba tendido en el piso con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

–¿Te volviste loco? Ya tenías el Libro de los Hechizos, pudiste haber llegado a ser un archimago. Y ahora… ahora… –lo regañó en un intento por contener las lágrimas.

–Ahora es tuyo –el chico le entregó el libro esbozando una leve sonrisa–. No pasa nada, ya me estaba aburriendo de los castillos de más de cien habitaciones y de esos bichos odiosos.

–Eres un idiota…

–Lo sé… Te veo después….

Armin besó la mejilla de Johanna y se desvaneció en sus brazos sin que la joven pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

* * *

–¡Señor Armin!

Todos voltearon para observar a su compañero de clase, sentado en un pupitre de la última fila y aparentemente absorto en su consola de videojuegos… para frustración del señor Farres.

–¡Armin!

Era oficial. El afable profesor de historia había perdido la paciencia que lo caracterizaba. Finalmente solo un codazo de Alexy, hermano gemelo del chico gamer, consiguió que este último reaccionara.

–¿Sucede algo? –preguntó con la mirada confusa–. ¿Ya acabó el instituto?

Un coro de risas inundó el aula.

–Al contrario señor Armin, apenas vamos en la mitad, pero imagino que usted necesitará algunas sesiones extra… digamos que toda la semana que viene por dos horas diarias, si es que espera aprobar la materia –decretó el profesor Farres negando con la cabeza antes de continuar con la clase.

Y acompañando al reciente castigo, no faltaron la mirada reprobatoria de Alexy y la condescendiente de Nathaniel, su mejor amigo, quien estaba convencido de que su fijación por los videojuegos era una extraña etapa que quizá superaría con algo de terapia y mucha comprensión de parte de todos los involucrados. En cuanto al resto de sus condiscípulos… se limitaban a reírse a sus costillas, especialmente Castiel, que no dejaba de inventarle apodos como Rey de los Frikis, Chico 2D y cosas de ese estilo.

Al término de la clase Armin ahogó un suspiro de alivio, se colgó la mochila en un hombro y abandonó el aula sin despedirse de nadie. No le apetecía recibir más sermones. Comprendía que era un desastre, por supuesto que sí, no era un tonto a pesar de la opinión de los demás… sencillamente le gustaba ser quien era, aunque eso significara ser el "raro" del grupo.

Caminó por los pasillos de Sweet Amoris ignorando a los estudiantes que abandonaban el instituto hasta dar con un aula cuya única ocupante tocaba un solo de piano que, como siempre y a pesar de no saber absolutamente nada de música, logró conmoverlo lo suficiente para quedarse escuchando en silencio. La melodía era simplemente hermosa, mejor que cualquier banda sonora de alguna película o videojuego.

Johanna era tan diferente a él. Le encantaban los videojuegos, pero al mismo tiempo era una de las mejores de su clase, además de delegada, y con un talento indiscutible para el piano. El único momento en que se sentía a su altura sucedía cuando se la encontraba en Shadow World, pero ahora eso se había acabado. Tenía que admitirlo, vivían en mundos muy distintos y lo menos que quería era avergonzarla con sus extravagancias, pero antes de que se marchara la muchacha detuvo su interpretación visiblemente feliz de encontrarlo parado en el umbral de la puerta del aula de música, donde casi siempre tocaba sin compañía.

–¡Armin! –lo saludó con una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

–Ho… hola. ¿Qué tal todo? –respondió el aludido desviando la vista.

–¿Cómo que "qué tal todo"? Te das cuenta de que me quedé sin compañero de aventuras en Shadow World –lo regañó colocando ambas manos en sus caderas–. ¿Ahora qué se supone que haré?

–Tienes el Libro de los Hechizos. Estarás bien –aseveró el aludido con tranquilidad–. No soy para nada imprescindible…

–A mí eso me importa un comino. Yo… yo te quiero a ti tonto –anunció Johanna completamente sonrojada y aun así dejando entrever su frustración por la falta de entendimiento que Armin demostraba de sus sentimientos.

–¡¿Tú qué?! –preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos y más rojo que un tomate, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de oír. Podría ser un as en los videojuegos, pero todavía tenía mucho que aprender sobre el mundo real.

–Ay… no me obligues a repetirlo –le pidió la muchacha haciendo un mohín–. Entiendo que no sientas lo mismo por mí… descuida… no pasa nada –continuó bajando la voz lo suficiente para solo susurrar las últimas palabras.

Un segundo fue lo que le tomó a Armin atravesar los tres metros que lo separaban de la chica de sus sueños. Como siempre, no pensó las cosas y solo actúo. La envolvió en sus brazos temiendo que fuera a desaparecer como suele suceder con los avatares de los videojuegos una vez perdidos todos sus puntos de vida.

–¿Es cierto? ¿No es una broma? ¿Castiel no anda por aquí verdad? ¿En realidad me quieres?

–Cla… claro que no es broma –contestó Johanna atribulada por el repentino bombardeo de preguntas.

–Yo… yo no he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde la primera vez que te vi tocando el piano. No… no sabes lo feliz que estaba cuando te encontré en Shadow World –declaró Armin separándose de ella lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos. Su corazón latir a mil por hora y estaba seguro de estar más rojo que un tomate. Él no era bueno para expresar lo que sentía y de hecho nunca creyó merecer a esa chica tan linda e inteligente, pero quizá, por más loco que sonara, podría tener una oportunidad.

–Me tomó un poco de tiempo, pero también me alegra muchísimo haberte tenido como compañero de aventuras –afirmó con timidez.

Armin la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Entonces sé mi novia por favor. Estoy loco por ti –le pidió al tiempo que tomaba su mejilla con una mano y la besaba en los labios.

* * *

–Nathaniel me pidió recordarte que mañana nos reuniremos para estudiar.

–¿Tenemos que ir?

–Obvio que sí. Vas a demostrar lo inteligente que eres.

–¿Es necesario?

Armin dirigió a su novia una mirada entre escéptica y preocupada. Como era su costumbre desde hace casi un mes, caminaban rumbo a la casa de esta última después de su práctica de piano.

–Por supuesto –afirmó la joven sin inmutarse.

–Está bien… –suspiró el chico resignado antes de sonreír levemente. Nunca lo admitiría, pero empezaba a disfrutar las tardes de estudio con sus amigos, especialmente si Johanna los acompañaba.

–Cambiando de tema… Juguemos Call of Duty. El ambiente medieval de Shadow World es lindo, pero...

–Completamente de acuerdo. Soy un excelente soldado Johi. Sin duda obtendremos la victoria.

Porque Armin, futuro beta tester y creador de videojuegos que encantarían a muchos, era un jugador casi imposible de vencer, salvo si no seguía cualquiera de los consejos que se había dado a sí mismo, en especial el que advertía no perder puntos de vida por salvar a alguien que quizá no volvería a ver. Sin embargo nuestro chico gamer estaba seguro de que podía prescindir de una o de todas las reglas del juego, siempre y cuando fuera por ella.

* * *

 **Y es todo, espero lo hayan disfrutado XD**


End file.
